Description: (Taken directly from the application) Objectives: To test bladder and renal infection by E. coli, P. mirabilis, or C. glabrata wild types or mutants, 2) to produce rabbit polyclonal antibodies against selected antigens, and 3) to assess host immune response to experimental UTI.